Potpourri
by Aldryl
Summary: His first venture outside is a disaster. He tries to imagine the rest of his life, being swarmed by all those people and he almost goes into shock. Chap. 2. HnGXHP - mentions of Slash - Various Storys
1. Chapter 1

Before reading this, please note that this is no continuing story, but rather a gathering of miscellaneous story ideas I started and discarded since, so the fandoms may vary. Every chapter stands for itsself and may have nothing to do with coming chapters. For every new scrap the summary will be changed to accomondate it. And, who ever know, maybe some day I will take up the idea again and finish it.

**Summary:** Penny really didn't know why she bothered anymore. Of all the spirituals and fortune tellers she had sought out only three had been real and not some fraud. She sighed and asked herself if it was really worth it. Maybe... HP/BBT-Xover

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

><p><strong>The Catalyst (HPBBT - No set pairing)  
><strong>

When one thought about it, Harry knew, then his current occupation would strike many as odd. Heck, he couldn't believe it himself sometimes.

Absently he laid the pack of cards to the side, took his cup of tea and waited for the first customer of the day to come into the small shop.

At first everything had been fine after the war. He got happily married to Ginny and had a job at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. Hermione and Ron had hit it off as well – they were now on to have their third child. Even the public had been modest about his victory and not bothered him much. Everything was good. Until he and Ginny tried to have children as well.

He sighed.

In the end Ginny had broken things off with him. He could understand her, really he could. She was a wonderful woman that had grown up in a big family, it was only natural for her to want own children – which was simply not possible with him, as the doctors had confirmed.

But it had hurt nonetheless that she had left him without a word, Ron being the one to bring him the news of the divorce she wanted. He had wanted children as much as she had, even thought about adopting when his sterility had been discovered. He had thought that they could work this out.

It had hurt that she had left, giving them not even the chance to consider other options. At first he had thought that she only wanted space, to digest the news. When she hadn't returned for two weeks he had contacted Ron, who brought him the news of her decision to leave him permanently.

Harry slouched deeper into his seat, now completely absorbed in his thoughts.

After this discovery he had been completely devastated. He had no possible family to plan anymore and even the house he had bought for them felt cold and lifeless without Ginny to greet him after a day of work. So he did the only thing he had to distract himself; work.

It wasn't until Hermione had threatened him to burn his broom that he took a vacation from his job to think things over.

It was then that he discovered the new set of skills that where responsible for his current job.

"Come ooon Uncle Harry! You are always talking to Mum and Dad, can't you play with us just this one time?" Minerva whined, her younger brother John hiding behind her and giving him puppy eyes. Seeing Hermione's shooing motion, he sighed and gave in. He flopped down on the floor next to the small corner where they were free to play with their toys.

"Alright then. What do you want to play?"

Beaming Minerva shoved a deck of cards in his hands, exitedly babbling something about 'future' and 'husband'. Harry almost grimaced at the sight of them – they were clearly Tarot cards. He gave Hermione an incredulous look. She had hated Divination in school and he had been sure that she would teach her kids to abhor the course too, before they would even be joining Hogwarts. To her credit she shrugged only a shoulder and continued to make muffins.

Defeated he laid the cards down in one of the patterns they had learned from Trelawney, trying his best to entertain the two kids who sat in front of him.

"Umm... Okay, so I will tell you what you should expect in the next few days." He gave the cards a hard look. "See, this says that you should be wary, probably of fire as this one card indicates..." The two 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed as he explained the cards he had laid down. "And this one means that you will probably loose something pretty important, that you can't get back alone..."

He was surprised how much he still knew, even though he had never been one interested in the course and thus not very dedicated to the work. The admiration on the kids' faces were also a bonus, he admitted to himself.

He didn't even notice Hermione peering over his shoulder until she spoke.

"Wow, I didn't know you were this good in reading the cards. Ron can't even come up with half the things you just said when he is amusing them."

He shrugged, slightly embarrassed at being being caught so off guard. "Yeah, I dunno, I just saw the pictures and knew what they meant." Soon the kids were distracted by another game to play and Harry forgot everything about the cards, too busy to catch up with Hermione and the rest of the Weasly family that came for tea, to spend much thought on it.

It was on the next day when a frantic Hermione called him to enquire if he knew what happened to a small chrystal figurine that had apparently been lost.

"I normally don't take work to home from the department as it is mostly in experimental and dangerous stages, but I was lagging behind shedule and wanted to work on it on my day off today. Now it is missing and I don't know what to do, Ron's at work and can't help me." She said and he promised to come over and help her search.

Only when Hermione absently mentioned John having burned himself slightly when playing next to the fire while waiting for Ron to come home, Harry remembered the cards. He paused while looking through her silverware.

Slowly he asked "Hermione... Is the figurine very important?"

"Yes, it might be a new medium used for wands if our department manages to figure out if it does not only absorbs magic but also channels it." She blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"I just... Don't know. But when I read the cards yesterday – you remember, with the kids – they said exactly this would happen."

She blinked again and shook her head. "Look Harry, you know how I think about all forms of Divination, and up until now I thought you were of the same opinion. You were just making that up yesterday, so there's-"

"But, I didn't make it up Hermione."

A blank look. "You didn't?"

"Nope." A new thought came him and he straightened, closing the cupboard. "You know what? We should ask the kids if they had anything to do with it."

When she looked like she wanted to protest, he quickly said "Just to make sure. Maybe they just knocked it over or something and it rolled somewhere we wouldn't know to look."

In the end she agreed and they asked John and Minerva. Under many tears and apologies the two admitted to having played with the figure and accidentally let it fall into the toilet.

Hermione sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "I told you not to touch anything that had to do with work."

He had excused himself then, feeling the need to ponder over the connection of what he had read in the cards and what happened today.

Over the next few days he experimented a bit. To his consternation every reading of the cards he took were dead on. He even discovered on of his coworkers to be a spy for a rogue leftover Death Eater group, thanks to them.

His newfound skill at Divination didn't stop at cardreading though. Palmreading, Tealeafreading and even Chrystallball gazing was succesfull. When he finally went to Hermione to ask her opinion she went into full research mode.

"You tried everything, and it all turned out correct?"

"So far it has." He answered patiently.

She hummed and opened one of the many books hat could be found at her home. "Maybe it has something to do with Voldemort?" He chocked in shock on the tea he was sipping and she hastily went to explain. "It could be a result of the Horcrux-removal." She cocked her head to the side and squinted at something written in the old tome. "I can't come up with any other Theory without proper research. Maybe someone from the Department of Mysteries can help me out..." She mumbled, and louder "But in the meanwhile you could look into doing something useful with that talent of yours."

And think about it he did. He had fun reading into the future and know things about people by just looking at their hands or the cards he laid for them. It made it hard for them to deceive him.

So he decided to pack his things and find somewhere where he could help other people with his skills.

Which took him back to the here and now. America and a fortune teller. Who would have thought. He chuckled. The low sound of a chime alerted him to a customer and he stood, intend to meet him with a smile.

-#

Penny really didn't know why she bothered anymore. Of all the spirituals and fortune tellers she had sought out only three had been real and not some fraud. She sighed and asked herself if it was really worth it. Maybe she should just ask her mother... But she would just get the standart reply. Her shoulders drooped. The boys – better not get started on them, they were afterall the biggest reason she was here. (Not to mention that she would get an earful of all the scientific reasons why her belief in supernatural things was ridiculous.)

She would just set her usual rules. If they failed she could still leave. With a determined look she reached for the door and entered.

The interior that greeted her was so different from all the others she had seen when consulting similar places that she just stood and stared for a moment. It consisted of only one room and reminded her strongly of one of those small tea shops she had seen once on TV. Dried tea (leaves) hung from the ceiling, giving off a strong but not overwhelming scent. Boards full of different tea services lined the walls and in the middle of it all stood a small round table with a Chrystal globe and a deck of Tarot-cards next to it. The small window that hosted only a similar Globe and a few cushions let not enough light in and a handful of candles added some compensated for it. (And she was secretly glad for them, as they were the only thing that the other fortune tellers had too. Without them she would have been too weirded out.)

The last thing she noticed was the attractive young man who friendly greeted her now.

"Hi, how can I help you?" He smiled politely and she had to shake herself to get her bearings back. He had short unruly black hair and the most striking green eyes she had ever seen and if she squinted she could see the contact lenses he wore. He didn't even wear some ridiculous sort of robes.

"Hi, I'm Penny. I must say, this is something entirely different than what I expected, Mr...?"

"Just Harry please." He smiled again and showed her to the table.

She was a bit taken back by the offering of his first name and suspicious, but didn't comment on it. Instead she brought forth the reason she was here.

"So advice on your love life and your career." He summed up. She nodded. Harry hummed deep in thought.

"Would you like some tea?" He offered absently, while deciding which way would be most suited. The cards probably, palm reading and his habitual tea leafing sounded good.

"Yes, green tea please."

While he made tea, he asked to show him her hand. Penny complied and a look of concentration fell over his face as he intensely peered at her lines.

* * *

><p>AN: Please excuse any errors in my writing. Even though I try to check for them thoroughly, I don't always catch them all. This is the first of many oneshots/story ideas I intend to upload and most of them are only story ideas that I begun but have abandoned since.

If you want to adopt them, give suggestions (No matter if about my writing style or how to improve any aspect of them) or just want to express your feelings over them please review.

As a side note, this was inspired by esama's 'Whispers in Corners'.


	2. Chapter 2

Before reading this, please note that this is no continuing story, but rather a gathering of miscellaneous story ideas I started and discarded since, so the fandoms may vary. Every chapter stands for itsself and may have nothing to do with coming chapters. For every new scrap the summary will be changed to accomondate it. And, who ever knows, maybe some day I will take up the idea again and finish it.

**Summary**: His first venture outside is a disaster. He tries to imagine the rest of his life, being swarmed by all those people and he almost goes into shock. (HnGXHP - mentions of Slash)

**Warnings:** This scrap features characters and events of Hikaru no Go, a manga series revolving around the japanese board game Go. Some previous knowledge might be necessary. There is mention of Slash and attempted suicide.

* * *

><p><strong>Unnamed <strong>

**(HP/HnG - mention of Slash: Harry/Sai)**

1. Harry had accepted that he would never lead a normal life, but for his first crush to be a ghost was far fetched, even for him.

* * *

><p>2. Many people come visiting then, but Harry's memories are only slowly returning. Sometimes these memories are not his own and it frightens those around him. When the only memory of the blond boy before him is that of him bowing to Harry, he can't understand the shocked silence.<p>

* * *

><p>3. When Harry woke, Hermione and Ron where of course the first by his side – but the frail person on the hospital bet was not their friend. Wide green eyes, searching for something that was not there, low keening sounds emerging from his throat and frantic moves of his hands where not what they expected.<p>

* * *

><p>4. The doctor has warned them, but they hadn't thought that the consequences would be so dire. Harry had bounced back before, heck, even lived through a killing course, why shouldn't he miraculously recover from a coma?<p>

* * *

><p>5. Though the Dursleys hate everything about him and the world he lives in now, they deign him with a visit on his sick bed. His Uncle even gives his form a cursory glance, before turning his back to him. ("Well, you said so yourself. The boy only had to come back because of that Voldemort fellow. As he is dead now, we have no obligations to take him back." ) He then leaves, taking Petunia and Dudley somewhere where he is sure not to be bothered by <em>that<em> people again.

* * *

><p>6. They say that this politeness isn't him, but he can't help it. Rudeness makes him nauseous, and he simply can't stand to be near Ron, who can't even eat in a normal, civilized manner.<p>

* * *

><p>7. He knows he makes them uneasy, and after a while he notices that they come less and less. But he knew before then that they were living apart. After all they had months to adapt to a new, less threatening lifestyle.<p>

* * *

><p>8. His recovery goes slow, as his immune system is heavily damaged and he falls repeatedly ill. He knows his memories are not on par, but he also knows that he can't spend his entire life in the hospital recuperating. Eventually he has to take a job and live a life.<p>

* * *

><p>9. His first venture outside is a disaster. He tries to imagine the rest of his life, being swarmed by all those people and he almost goes into shock. He is glad that Hermione is still visiting, <em>helping,<em> him, even though he is not the person she knows him as anymore.

* * *

><p>10. Two weeks later he meets a nice mid-thirties lady that has specialized in helping muggleborns adapt back into muggle society. She arranges for him to catch up on school and even gets him a job. Photography certainly doesn't pay off in Harry's mind, but strangely he is content.<p>

* * *

><p>11. Harry is ready to settle down after all, into a life that is certainly Muggle and to forget the past. But no matter how many times he changes his name, his address, even his appearance, his <em>Fans<em> still find him. He would like to scream and rage at them to let him be alone, but he can't – and so he slowly dies on the inside, paranoia gnawing at his every thought.

* * *

><p>12. Hermione is the only one who realizes, and even so she is almost to late. She is the one who heaves him out of the bathtub he is drowning in and cries for him to wake up. As he lays in her arms, crying into her shoulder, she also realizes that she is the only one he still has,and that there is never a happily ever after. <em>She weeps.<em>

* * *

><p>13. Three days later he sits on a plane to Japan. His wand lays broken on the ground of one of the trash bins at the house he left behind and there is nothing and everything that he is leaving behind and gaining.<p>

* * *

><p>14. When Harry becomes sick the first time in Japan, he is glad for the small fortune that his parents left him behind and that the ministry added to after the end of the war. It is also the first time he comes into contact with go, watching two elderly men play in the common room.<p>

* * *

><p>15. It is several weeks later that his landlady introduces him to an acquaintance of her – Amano-san. He mentions a job opening at the newspaper he works on ("You know the youth of today. The last brat that worked for us taking photographs had the nerve to try and steal a camera. He was spouting obscenities all the way to the officers car. The nerve, I tell you.").<p>

* * *

><p>Harry realises only after applying that it is a go magazine. As he tells Hermione of his newfound hobby he feels guilty when she dissolves in happy tears.<p>

* * *

><p>16. Winter came and at the February 1999 Winter Junior High Tournament Harry sees the boy with the ghost for the first time.<p>

* * *

><p>17. Hikaru is weirded out by the guy with the camera, as he seems to look straight at Sai. Curiously the ghost has been silent for the whole time, only pointing with his fan as to where he should set his stones.<p>

* * *

><p>18. Harry is intrigued by the boy and his ghost, but they manage to lose him at the train station. The pouring rain isn't helping either.<p>

* * *

><p>19. The following months he spends once again in the hospital recuperating, though his well-being is several times hindered as one illness follows the other. Fortunately his job isn't very demanding.<p>

* * *

><p>20. As he once gain begins to take up his job seriously, he meets Akira Toya for the first time. He is supposed to take photos of the boy, but somehow they end up talking. Akira notes that he has not much to do besides Go and Harry suggests trying to befriend other young go players, but Toya declines and reasons that many are envy him or want to befriend him just for fame (He mentions a possible rival, but does not elaborate and Harry does not ask). Harry doesn't know why he invites Akira over, but he is glad for the quiet companionship the boy offers.<p>

* * *

><p>21. When Toya shows up with Hikaru in tow for the first time Harry is surprised, but not shocked. He is more intrigued by the ghost that still hasn't stopped to follow the other boy.<p>

* * *

><p>22. During the following months Harry's interest grows beyond curiosity and into something more. The ghost's antics at everything modern amuse him, and he begins to anticipates the boys visits more and more, as they prove a chance for him to see and talk to Sai.<p>

* * *

><p>23. The pang he feels whenever Sai is preoccupied with Hikaru or not visiting at all, tells him that there is something more to his feelings than just fondness, and silently he despairs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN.:** Please excuse any errors in my writing. Even though I try to check for them thoroughly, I don't always catch them all. This is one of many oneshots/story ideas I intend to upload and most of them are only story ideas that I begun but have abandoned since.

The original draft was a bit more lenghty, but I decided to take out some unnecessary parts, like the timeline (yes, I even had a rough timeline for this. I was considering to make this a huge thing...) and design it like those 'Twenty truths' -fics.

If you want to adopt them, give suggestions (No matter if about my writing style or how to improve any aspect of them) or just want to express your feelings over them, please review.


End file.
